lulfandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Slamacus
I Am Slamacus is the third episode of the second season. Summary The episode begins with a genetically recreated mastodon (which looks like a mammoth) rampaging around the streets of Acmetropolis. The Loonatics nearly crash into a pterodactyl along the way, which Lexi captures and deposits it back to the zoo from where it escaped. There she has a brief encounter with Pierre Le Pew (the assumed descendant of the Looney Tunes character Pepé Le Pew) before informing Ace that a saber-toothed cat is loose in the city. Meanwhile, Ace assigns Slam to dealing with the mastodon while everyone else attempts to herd the missing saber-toothed cat. Slam feasibly restrains the mastodon using his wrestling techniques and receives an applause from the crowd. Pierre Le Pew also happened to be at the scene and decides to recruit Slam into his private fighting tournament. Back at the zoo, Tech deduces that someone purposely released the animals into the city and Lexi has a sneaking suspicion it was Pierre Le Pew. Ace sends Duck to help Slam while the rest of the Loonatics deal with the rest of the escaped animals. Duck finds Slam and tells him to help out with recapturing the creatures when Slam is approached by Pierre Le Pew. He offers Slam the opportunity to be a champion (something he wasn't before the meteor hit) as well as the champion belt and money. Upon hearing the word 'money' Duck accidentally disarms the saber-toothed cat and assigns himself as Slam's manager in front of Le Pew before signing the contract for him. Elsewhere, the rest of the Loonatics notices Duck and Slam's absence after they managed to round up the animals back into the zoo and decide to search for them. Upon finding them, Lexi recognizes Pierre Le Pew before he, Duck, and Slam vanish into thin air, transporting them to the Max Arena. While Ace and Lexi discuss Slam and Duck's disappearance, Tech discovers traces of gordonium (assumed to be residue left by a teleportation device) and is assigned to track the two Loonatics down. In the Max Arena, Le Pew shows Slam and Duck the wrestling ring where Slam would be fighting before leading onto a training montage between him and Duck. The scene shifts to a crowd filled arena as Pierre Le Pew introduces the fighting tournament as Duck and Slam enter. Slam beats an array of wrestlers (the Trio of Terror, the Moustached Mangler, the Green Globbinator) before being informed that he needs to beat one more opponent before he could be declared champion. Back at headquarters, Tech identifies Pierre Le Pew and says he's the head of the illegal, extreme, ultimate intergalactic only-one-fighter-comes-out-alive federation, making the four Loonatics realize that Slam will be kicking the bucket if he loses a fight. They search for the whereabouts of the Max Arena and finally locate it after scouring the globe. The scene shifts back to the arena where Slam would be up against the undefeated champion, Gorlop. At first Duck underestimates them and Slam refuses to fight someone "tiny" but they soon discover from their first attack that it is anything but weak. As Slam lands a hit on Gorlop, it increases in size until it grows several feet tall. The rest of the Loonatics arrive on time and help Slam and Duck out with trying to attack Gorlop, only to increase it's size every it takes hits from their attacks. Pierre announces that only one of the six Loonatics can escape the fight alive and enforces a force barrier trapping them and Gorlop inside. It's only when Rev uses his super speed to dodge Gorlop's attacks that it decreases in size. Slam uses that strategy against Gorlop to reduce it to it's original size. Unable to grow bigger in size because the Loonatics refuse to attack him, Gorlop's eyes water and he starts sobbing. Pierre refuses to release the Loonatics from the force dome until one of them escapes alive but by using Gorlop's energy absorbing abilities, Slam instructs the Loonatics to cause damage to it until they hit the force dome, destroying it. Slam's plan working made Rev want to yodel, but Tech grabbed his beak and said, "Don't." Pierre Le Pew is then promptly arrested. Gorlop kicks Pierre's foot and gave an evil smile. After returning Gorlop to it's home planet, Gossomer, Slam is still sad about not being the champion despite everyone else congratulating him on the successful mission, to which Lexi whips out the fighting belt and gives it to him. Duck then proceeds to convinces Slam about taking wrestling as a career again for mostly his own financial benefit. Major Events *Pierre appears as well as Gorlop. *Slam relives the glory of his old career as a wrestler. *Slam is placed in a match to the death with Gorlop. Debuts *Pierre Le Pew *Gorlop Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian *Zadavia *Pierre Le Pew *Gorlop Goofs *Tech describes one of the escaped zoo animals as a mastodon from the Mesozoic era. Mastodons were alive during the Pleistocene era. * Pierre shows sympathy for Slam never becoming the champion while he was still a wrestler, and Slam seeming to agree. This apparently forgets the rest of his flashback in The Comet Cometh that the matches were staged. Trivia *Pierre Le Pew is the second Looney Tunes descendant to be a human as opposed to his animal ancestor, Pepé Le Pew. *Slam can bench a 700 lb barbel with a sofa, washing machine, piano, wardrobe, fridge, hovercar, small elephant on a ball, a cement mixing robot, a wrecking crane, and a mini-sub all stacked on top. *Interestingly, most of the fans at the Max Arena were dressed casually while both Ace and Lexi dressed in disco club attire, Tech dressed as a biker, and Rev was dressed in lederhosen. Rev, however, was called out by Tech: "Rev, you're supposed to be dressed as a fan, not a yodeler." *This episode marks the only time Tech has taken physical action against an enemy when he puts Pierre into a hammerlock. Quotes Duck: Yeah, that makes sense. Send a bird to catch a cat! ---- Tech: According to this, he's Pierre Le Pew, the head of the illegal "Extreme Ultimate Intergalactic Only One Fighter Comes Out Of It Alive Federation". Rev: Gasps Not the E.U.I.O.O.F.C.O.O.I.A.F.! ---- Tech: The rumors about those fights are awful. They fight until... well, until... Rev: in The loser kicks the bucket, buys the farm, takes a big dirt nap, meets his maker, cashes in his chips! Gallery See I Am Slamacus/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2